1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined and fixed necktie having an adjusting plate with rectangular apertures to fix and adjust the necktie body and having a specially designed neck rope retainer in which there is a central longitudinal divisional plate and an arc spring pincer whose inward spring pressure controls the length of the neck rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neckties being known and used in general are woven products for being tied on the neck. However, it is very unconvenient and toilsome for wearers to tie and adjust the known neckties so as to have satisfactory shapes every time. Moreover, the finished shapes of the known neckties are still very possible to be out of shape after a long time, which surely makes wearers embarrassed in normal situations.